1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hybrid motorcycles featuring an engine and a motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to such motorcycles in which the supply of auxiliary power from the motor is controlled to reduce the likelihood of automatic clutch slippage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hybrid vehicle run by power from an engine and auxiliary power from a motor is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2000-287306. The motor of the vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2000-287306 is connected to a crankshaft of the engine and operation of the motor is controlled by a control device. Auxiliary power from the motor and power from the engine are combined at the crankshaft and the combination is transmitted to a driving wheel as a resultant force. A power transmission system between the engine and the driving wheel includes a manually operable clutch.
The vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2000-287306 is run primarily by power from the engine, to which the power from the motor is added when the vehicle begins moving in order to increase the driving force. The control device turns the motor to generate a predetermined torque when predetermined starting conditions are satisfied. One of the starting conditions for this vehicle is that the manually operable clutch is engaged.
A clutch switch can be used to detect whether or not the clutch is engaged. In general, in vehicles such as automobiles, a clutch is disengaged when the operator presses a clutch pedal, and the clutch switch detects displacement of the clutch pedal or displacement of a detection element integrated with the clutch pedal.